Night at the Club
by Crystal-Turtle
Summary: Liz meets an attractive, flirty boy at the mall, and he invites her to one of his exclusive parties. Disasters happen, and Liz ends up drunk, stranded in some club. Fortunately, her friends come and save her. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, here's the updated version of Night At the Club! I posted this before, but it was chock full of mistakes… so here's the new and improved version of it! Please read, and a review would be nice too. :3**

**Night At the Club**

Liz Thompson looked in her closet for the perfect dress. Tonight she was going to a fancy club, invited by a rich boy she ran into at the mall.

"_Well, you sure are fetching," the boy smirked as his eyes roamed her body. _

"_Uh, thanks?" Liz said, blushing. _

"_Well, if you can, I'd like to see a pretty girl like you at my party this weekend." The boy handed her a card. "See you there." The boy waved his hand and walked off. _

_Liz, still stunned, looked at the card. 'Party at Death's Haven- Sat. 7:00 p.m.-whenever- I hope to see you there. ~Christopher Wakeman' it read._

"Christopher Wakeman, huh," Liz said to herself and sighed. She finally settled on a strapless, black-with-gold-sparkles dress that reached her mid-thigh. It had a gold belt that went around the waist, and Liz decided to wear white boots with it.

Patty popped her head through their bedroom door. "Watcha doin' sis?" The younger weapon asked cheerfully.

"I'm picking out an outfit for the party tonight." Liz replied.

"Ooooh, are ya gonna make out with Chrisy-poo?" Patty cracked up at Liz's reaction.

"P-Patti!" Liz's face wore a deep blush. "How'd you know his name?"

Patty just giggled. "Kyahahaha! I read the invitation while you were in the bathroom! Kyahahah!" Liz looked away, disturbed. _Sneaky little girl._

"Well, whatever. The answer is NO."

Patty stopped giggling. "Does Kid know you're going?"

Liz's gaze dropped to her feet. "…No. Besides, why would HE care?" she snapped.

Patty was silent. Death the Kid, the two sisters' meister, was a sensitive topic around Liz. Patty did not like him like that, but she knew Liz had a soft spot for Kid.

"I dunno, just askin'." Patty danced out of the room. Liz sighed as she started to brush her hair.

**xXxXxXx**

Death the Kid was freaking out. He had his one weapon, but where was the other? It was asymmetrical, and he couldn't stand it. "PATTY! WHERE IS LIZ?" Kid hollered.

"SHE LEFT FOR A PARTY!" Patty yelled back from the living room. She was sitting on the floor, drawing pictures of various animals, especially giraffes.

"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this asymmetrical anarchy!"

**xXxXxXx**

Liz arrived at the club. The music was loud, and it was dark and humid. Colorful strobe lights were blinding, and almost everyone was dancing. Liz felt a bit awkward when she first walked in, but was relieved to see a familiar face.

A blonde boy with light blue eyes approached her. He was wearing a white tux with a black shirt and a purple tie. "Hello, Christopher," Liz said shyly.

"I apologize, I was in a hurry the other day," Christopher said. "I never got your name."

"Elizabeth Thompson, but you can call me Liz." Liz smiled.

"Well, pleased to meet you properly, Liz." Christopher smiled back. "And please, call me Chris." Chris took Liz's hand and pressed his lips to it. Liz blushed at the contact, but thankfully Chris didn't see it.

"I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. Care for a drink?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Liz replied as Chris walked toward the bar. While Liz was waiting for Chris, her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"LIZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kid practically screamed on the other line.

Liz sighed. "I'm at a party Kid, now can I please hang up?"

"But Liz! The house is so ASYMMETRICAL without yoooouu!" Kid whined. "Come back as soon as you…"

Liz never heard the end of his sentence. She closed her phone and put it back in her purse, right as Chris came back, holding two glasses of punch.

"Thanks," Liz said as she took a sip. _Mmm, good punch,_ Liz thought. _Tastes kinda funny though…_

"Care to dance?" Chris interrupted her thoughts.

"Sure!" Liz said, feeling a little more comfortable now that she had someone to dance with. Her phone started to vibrate again, but she ignored it. She knew it was Kid calling back, about to scold her for hanging up on him. Liz didn't care though- she just wanted to dance.

**xXxXxXx**

"Dammit Patty! She's not answering!" Kid said, now more frustrated that before. Patty just kept coloring.

"Hahaha! Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe," the younger Thompson sang giddily. Kid nervously paced the house, running his hand through his black hair.

"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL THOUGH!"

**xXxXxXx**

Liz was having such a great time. She was dancing with some stranger now, but it still felt good to her. She took a break to go get some more of that delicious punch when her phone vibrated again.

"Heeeelloooo?" Liz said tipsily.

"Liz, are you drunk? Come home this instant!" Kid ordered.

"Kid, I ain't gonna come home aaaaany sooner if ya keep caaaallin' me!" Liz slurred, then hung up. She got some more punch and started to shakily walk back to the dance floor when she was stopped by some guy.

"Ooooh, heeeey there Chris!" Liz said, giggling.

"Hey Liz, come with me." Chris led Liz into the hallway and into a smaller room. It looked like a guest bedroom, but with a couch and a TV too.

Chris's eyes flashed darkly. "Wanna have some fun now?"

Liz giggled. "Sure! I LIKE fun!"

Chris swiftly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a crushing kiss. Somehow his tongue made its way into her mouth. A few moments later, his hands started wandering. Liz squeaked when his hand hiked up her short dress and grabbed her butt. His other hand tried to unzip her dress.

"WHOOOAAA…" Liz stepped back. "Hahaha! I don't wanna get naaaked though!" she giggled.

Chris smirked. "But that's no fun…" he said, and continued to step closer to Liz.

**xXxXxXx**

Kid sat on the couch with his weapon. "Patty, she's drunk, I don't want her to get hurt…" Kid sighed.

"Let's go get her then!" Patty exclaimed.

"You know where she is?" Kid was shocked.

"Yeah, I read the invitation, she's at Death's Haven."

Kid looked away, disturbed. _Sneaky little girl._

"C'mon! Let's GOOO!" Patty grabbed Kids hand and dragged him out the door. Kid called Liz's cell again, but she didn't answer.

"I kind of expected that," Kid said with a sad smile to Patty. He summoned his flying skateboard, Beelzebub. Kid and Patty hopped on, and sped off to retrieve their drunk friend.

**xXxXxXx**

Chris was coming closer and closer to Liz when her phone vibrated. Liz tried to answer, but Chris grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the bed.

"Heeey, that washn't vewy niiice," Liz said with a pouty face.

"I'm sorry; let me make it up to you." Chris said with a grin as he tackled Liz and started kissing her. He was on top of her now, practically straddling her and still trying to unzip her dress.

This guy was starting to get on Liz's nerves. Why was he constantly trying to get her out of her dress? Liz broke the kiss.

"Please get offa me Chris," Liz whined.

Chris fake pouted. "But why? It's SOOO fun!" Chris grabbed Liz's boob and tried to attack her face with another kiss.

The door busted open, almost flying off its hinges. Death the Kid and Patty walked in, a dark aura surrounding Kid. His fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles white.

"Get your hands off of her **NOW** or I will beat you to a freaking bloody pulp." Kid said in a dead serious tone, a fire burning in his golden-yellow eyes. He wanted nothing more than to rip off the head of the creep groping his weapon.

Chris got off of Liz and smiled, raising his hands in an "I surrender" gesture. "Geez, buddy, calm down," Chris's smile faded. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

Kid glared at him. "It wasn't that hard, you know. Your handy doorkeepers are at the bar getting drinks." Kid glanced at Liz. "Are you alright Liz?"

Liz's head rolled forward. "How'd YOU get here Kiddo?" she giggled.

"KID!" Patty squeaked as Chris threw a punch at Kid's face. Kid ducked and quickly delivered a kick to Chris's stomach. Chris rolled over on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Let's scram!" Patty said as she grabbed Liz's and Kid's hands and ran out the nearest exit.

**xXxXxXx**

Patty, Kid, and Liz finally got home. "Imma go ta bed nooow," Liz slurred, stumbling forward.

"Oh no you don't." Kid said, almost laughing. "You surely won't make it up those stairs." Kid guided Liz up the stairs and into her bedroom. He decided it was best not to dress her in her PJ's; that would just be too WEIRD. Liz sat on her bed, and rolled her head back, giggling.

Her hand shot out and grabbed Kid's collar, pulling him closer to her. "Hey, thanks for savin' me tonight," Liz said, almost sounding sober. Kid blushed as Liz pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. "G'night," Liz giggled as she rolled over and passed out.

Kid stared at Liz, mouth agape, frozen from shock. Gradually, he recovered and walked out of the room and into his own.

**xXxXxXx**

The next morning, Liz woke up with a splitting headache and a very queasy feeling in her gut. She practically ran to the bathroom and hugged the toilet, emptying her stomach of anything left in it. "Uuugh, at least I feel somewhat better now…" Liz moaned, wandering out of the bathroom like a zombie. She changed into comfy clothes (a.k.a. sweatpants and a large T-shirt), brushed her teeth, and went back in her room and fell asleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Liz woke up feeling a ton better. Her headache was almost gone, her stomach barely hurt, and the light didn't bother her anymore. She glanced at the alarm clock on her and Patty's nightstand. The clock read 2:32 p.m. _Kid and Patty are probably downstairs, _Liz thought to herself. She carefully made her way downstairs- she was STARVING! Something smelled good…

Liz walked into the kitchen to find Patty sitting at the table, munching some grilled cheese, and Kid at the stove, grilling some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Hiya sis! Feelin' better?" Patty asked with her mouth full.

"Yeah, a bit," Liz said with a wan smile.

"Want something to eat?" Kid asked with a smile.

"Yes, please." _Man, he is so kind to me, even with all the stress I put him through last night, _Liz mused.

A few minutes later, Kid handed Liz a plate with a warm grilled cheese sandwich. "This shouldn't upset your stomach."

Liz was touched. "Aw, thanks Kiddo!" She was feeling better already.

When Liz was done eating, she went back upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed, lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. Kid walked in and sat down on Liz's bed.

"Feeling better?"

Liz sat up. "Yeah, a lot actually." Liz played with a strand of hair. "Kid?"

Kid looked at her with his big yellow eyes. "Yes, Liz?"

Liz blushed. "Thanks for being so nice to me."

Kid smiled and blushed. "You're welcome, Liz." Kid fidgeted a bit. "Liz, that kiss you gave me last night… it was not symmetrical. Can we please fix it?"

Liz laughed at her meister's obsession with symmetry. "Sure." Liz said as they pressed their lips together (in a symmetrical manner). Funny thing is, Liz was too drunk to remember she kissed Kid last night. Oh well…

**FIN.**

**A/N: Yaaaayy! I'm done typing that! XD Did you like it? Please, tell me your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
